


Flowers in Your Hands 4

by Catherine1868



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine1868/pseuds/Catherine1868
Summary: 快递员库哥x人妻萨沙第四章





	1. Chapter 1

两人在长桌上纠缠在一起，意乱情迷中，萨沙感到伊利亚的手再次伸进她的双腿之间。她抓住那只不安分的手，在他耳边说：“亲爱的，我一会还有演讲……”  
“哦，”伊利亚有点泄气地收回手，“几点？”  
“两点。”  
还有20分钟。  
伊利亚觉得笼罩自己身体的热气还没有完全消散，他一边拉起裤子拉链，一边抱怨道：“我以为还没到一点，该死的”  
“不过——”  
他拉拉链的手被按住了。  
“你弄脏了我，得帮我清理一下。”  
伊利亚抬起头，看见萨沙朝他露出妩媚的笑容。

萨沙趴在洗手间盥洗台上，让伊利亚用湿毛巾擦拭着她大腿内侧赤红的掐痕和白色污浊。  
“疼吗？”伊利亚轻轻抚摸着她双腿之间，从盥洗台的镜子里观察萨沙的反应。  
“嗯……”萨沙闭上眼睛，露出陶醉的表情。  
“这里呢?”  
萨沙突然感觉到一只手指探进了体内。  
“啊……伊留什卡……不是那里……”她轻轻扭动着，却让那只手指顺着湿润的入口滑进更深处。  
“你还想要？”  
“我没有……”  
“可是这里告诉我它还想要？”伊利亚俯下身在萨沙耳边低声说道，同时加快了手指的动作。  
萨沙低下头咬住嘴唇，拼命忍住呻吟。  
伊利亚笑了。他拔出手指，粗暴地拉开牛仔裤拉链，抱起萨沙纤细的腰肢，把自己已经坚不可摧的欲望送了进去。  
萨沙被突如其来的侵入刺激喊出声来。  
伊利亚强行抬起萨沙，让她叉开双腿搁在盥洗台上，对着镜子说：“你看，我们多么契合，就像从来没有分开过。”  
镜子中，那个柱状物体已经埋入了她雪白的大腿之间。  
萨沙害羞地别过头，伊利亚抓起她的手，让她抚摸着两人结合处，似乎想让她确认这个事实。她挣扎着想站起来，但大理石台面的水迹让她脚下一滑，跌坐到了伊利亚的腿上，重力让她完全被伊利亚贯穿了。  
萨沙终于忍不住叫出声来。她喘息着，带着哭腔恳求道：“伊留什卡……我的演讲……”  
“别急，宝贝儿……我们清理干净再去演讲。”伊利亚坏笑着抱紧怀里的美人。  
“乖，听我的，不然我们来不及了”  
伊利亚把萨沙按倒在盥洗台上，开始从后面狠狠地撞击着她，白色的液体随着他的不断抽送从结合处溢出来。  
“啧啧，”伊利亚感叹到，“不让我弄干净的话，你是不是打算在所有人面前擦干净？”  
还不得怪你？——萨沙红着脸想反驳，但被伊利亚完全占有的快感让她兴奋得只能吐出只言片语。  
“萨沙……”伊利亚一边享受着她柔软湿润的内部，一边用被包装带磨出茧子的手抚摸着她白嫩的大腿，“你知道你高潮的时候有多美吗？我想——”  
“啊、啊……伊留什卡……不要……”萨沙努力回过头，用恳求的眼神望向身后的男人，“不要射……在里面……来不及清理了……”  
萨沙的恳求像一剂催化剂，她的呻吟和挣扎让他不由自主地加快了抽送的速度。  
“萨沙……萨沙!”  
伊利亚喊着心上人的名字，他感觉自己像被包裹在一床柔软的天鹅绒被里，在波涛汹涌的大海上颠簸着。突然，一个浪头打过来，把他送到了半空中。伊利亚忍不住抱紧了身下的恋人。  
萨沙感到一股炙热的欲望涌进了身体深处。她闭上眼睛，下意识地抬起腰顺应着伊利亚推进的动作，想把他的所有热情留在自己体内。  
两人颤抖着，紧紧结合在一起。  
不知过了多久，萨沙才从快要窒息的拥抱中解放出来，瘫倒在大理石台面上。  
“啊……演讲……伊留什卡……”萨沙突然想起刚才一直心心念念的大事，“你又乱来了……”  
“没关系，宝贝儿，”伊利亚温柔地吻着她，安慰道，“这次不会弄脏你了。”  
“你保证？”萨沙撅起嘴，泪汪汪的大眼睛盯着伊利亚。  
“嗯。”伊利亚捧起她的脸，严肃地回答，“我保证，附赠免费清理。”  
“累死你。”萨沙笑了，推开伊利亚的手，“快抱我下去，要迟到了。”


	2. Flowers in Your Hands 5

萨沙做了一个梦。梦里她在宽大松软的床上醒来，借着晨光，发现双腿之间有些异样。萨沙掀起精致的丝绸睡袍，被眼前的景象吓了一跳。她伸手抓过床头柜上的镜子，才发现镜中的自己变成了一个英俊的棕发男孩。  
她难以置信地抚摸着自己下巴上的胡茬和脖颈处浅浅的喉结，一时说不出话来。这时萨沙注意到房间里还有另一个人，一个穿着白色绸缎长裙的金发女孩。她走到床前捧起萨沙的脸，认真地看着他，对他说：萨沙，我爱你。然后女孩开始亲吻萨沙，先是试探地碰上嘴唇，接着湿润的舌头伸入萨沙口中，两人纠缠着，很快陶醉在接吻的快感中。女孩蓬松的金色卷发时不时碰到萨沙脸上，让他有点不自在，接着这种感觉慢慢扩大成说不清的恶心和厌倦，从萨沙喉咙深处涌起一股呕吐感。  
我在做什么?  
亲吻一个女孩?  
上帝啊……  
萨沙终于忍不住推开女孩，伏在床上剧烈地咳嗽起来，用手捂住自己快要倾泻而出的恐惧和恶心。  
女孩并没有生气，她看了萨沙一眼，转身走向垂着深红色天鹅绒帘子的窗边，消失在耀眼的光线中。

萨沙满头大汗地从宽大松软的床上醒来，这次她真的醒了。  
刚才的梦魇还萦绕在脑海中。萨沙环顾四周，惨淡的月光投在窗前，卧室很大很冷，让她禁不住颤抖。  
她披上外套走出门口，看见客厅的灯还亮着，丈夫穿着考究的睡袍靠在摇椅上，注视着面前刚完成的新作。  
萨沙走到摇椅边，扶着丈夫的肩膀。男人并没有回头，而是伸手握着萨沙的手，两人就这样静静地一起欣赏眼前的油画，过了好一会，男人才示意萨沙到面前来。  
萨沙挽起睡衣下摆，跪在了男人面前。  
她习惯了跪着仰视自己的丈夫，从第一次在画廊里看到他的画，第一次听他讲课，第一次做他的模特儿开始……时间流逝，萨沙依然控制不住自己跪在男人面前，他是她的神。  
男人伸出关节粗大的手抚摸萨沙的脸，注视着她灰蓝色的眼眸，颤抖的长睫毛和微启的双唇，又抬头望向画中人。十年过去，时间并没有在萨沙身上留下痕迹。她仿佛被施了魔法，依然是那个抱着百合花冲出毕业舞会拥挤的人群向他道谢的美丽少女。男人想起博物馆里的蝴蝶标本，永远凝固在手中的美。他原以为只有画作能让她的美永存，但现在他发现只要注入活力，就能让蝴蝶飞舞。  
男人将一只手指伸入萨沙口中，让她舔舐，接着伸入第二根、第三根，直到她难以吞下。男人的手指灵活地在她口中转动着，重复着进出的动作，带出一丝唾液。萨沙陶醉地仰起头，闭上眼睛，让粗壮的手指在自己口中肆意蹂躏。  
男人看着她无法自拔的样子，突然停下动作，抽出所有手指。  
萨沙睁开眼睛，茫然地望着他，露出困惑的表情。她站起来坐到丈夫的大腿上，右手搂过他的脖子，左手摸向浴袍的扣子。  
“怎么，那个送快递的小子这几天不来了?”男人笑了，手伸入她的睡衣下摆，“我们是不是该办舞会了?”  
萨沙脸红了，低下头沉默着。

 

伊利亚穿着不合身的宽大西装站在大厅一角看着舞池中穿梭自如的一对对男女，活像偷穿爸爸外套参加派对的小男孩。衣着光鲜的女孩子们从他面前走过，像一群叽叽喳喳的麻雀。伊利亚心想，如果能像身旁那位男士一样，穿着剪裁得体的黑色礼服和洁白的衬衫，胸前口袋里整齐地叠放着手帕，他也会骄傲地挺起胸膛，邀请那些可人儿共舞一曲。可是昨天下午才送到的舞会邀请没有留给他太多准备服装的时间，伊利亚甚至不明白一向只邀请社会名流的社交舞会为什么会有自己的位置。  
萨沙和她的丈夫是这场舞会的主人，这是唯一能解释自己为什么会收到邀请的原因。  
“看来上次在美术馆他们对你印象不错，”一同参加舞会的老板拍拍伊利亚的肩膀，“小子，今晚好好表现。”  
美术馆三个字让伊利亚有点心虚，他喝了一口香槟想让自己镇定下来，幸好周围并没有人发现他尴尬的神情。乐队奏起优雅的华尔兹，在相拥起舞的人群中，一对金发女郎与棕发男士的组合牢牢吸引着众人的注意力。人们一半赞叹声给了金发美人，她的秀发像绸缎一样映出水晶吊灯的耀眼光芒，纤细的腰肢在男伴手中柔软得仿若无骨，雪白的裙摆随着回旋的脚步飞扬；另一半赞叹给了她的男伴，这个男人有着深情的灰蓝色眼眸和希腊雕像一样的脸庞，他用有力的手臂牵引着旋转起舞的金发女郎，两人如此契合，仿佛心心相通的情侣。  
伊利亚忍不住望向舞池另一侧，精心布置的点心和鲜花旁，舞会的女主人仍在与宾客举杯畅谈。萨沙今晚换上了修身长裙，精巧的设计勾勒出微微翘起的臀部和纤细的长腿。伊利亚已经记不清有多少次在黑暗中，在众人视线无法触及的地方，自己抓起那双长腿，肆意地摇晃身下柔弱的躯体，那种光滑细腻的触感仍残留在手心，可是现在一想到牵起萨沙的手在众目睽睽下跳舞，他的双腿就像被禁锢一样无法动弹。  
短暂的休整过后，舞曲从华尔兹变成了轻快浪漫的探戈。似乎是被音乐所感染，相拥起舞的男女越来越多。一位身材高大的男士走到萨沙身旁，在她耳边轻声说着什么。萨沙咯咯笑了起来，放下酒杯，伸出右手，被这个深棕色头发的高个子男人牵进了舞池。  
伊利亚死死盯着两人。他总觉得好像在哪见过这个男人。  
一开始，男人似乎怕萨沙跟不上节奏，他抵着她的额头，小心翼翼地带着她迈出第一步。萨沙忍着笑随着他的节拍走了两步，接着随着音乐灵巧地做起了步法，她纤长的腿伸入他的两腿间，随即抽出来，勾上男人的西装裤腿。男人惊喜地想揽过萨沙的腰，却被避开了。他伸手把她拉进怀里，两人脸贴脸跳起了贴身舞。  
伴着轻柔的乐曲，萨沙伸手轻轻抚摸着男人的脸庞，似乎在索求一个吻。男人把她抱起来，萨沙捧起他的脸，抬起双腿缠住男人的下半身，两人在舞池中央旋转着，引来周围人群一阵掌声和口哨声。转了好几圈，男人才把萨沙放下来，但左手还恋恋不舍地抚摸着她的腰部，顺势滑向更下面的部位。萨沙红着脸瞪了男人一眼，推开他走出了舞池。男人岂会如此轻易放过刚到手的猎物，他追上萨沙的脚步，跟着走出了大厅。  
伊利亚拨开拥挤的人群追了上去。他终于想起在哪里见过这个男人——在为了萨沙神魂颠倒却无法触及的那些夜晚，他曾经在不可描述名字的网站上追寻和她相似的倩影。某次偶然的点击带出的画面就是这个男人被汗水浸湿的深棕色头发和充满欲望的眼睛。扬声器里传出他粗重的喘息声和女人的呻吟，让伊利亚禁不住血往头上涌。他拖动进度条，看到男人正在从后面侵犯一个棕发少女。她仰起头喊着男人的名字，似乎在恳求他，但换来的是更加粗暴的回应。他用力地撕开她的裙摆，分开雪白的双腿，把自己的欲望送进她身体更深处。快感让他失去理智地咒骂着加大动作幅度，狠狠地撞击身下扭动的娇躯。在少女的呻吟声中，男人的动作越来越快，最后他闷哼一声抱起她的腰肢，把全部欲望注入她的体内。  
过了一会，男人退了出来，站起来心满意足地离开了。这时刺激的情节出现了——另一个男人——也许是某个路人或者之前那个男人的朋友——发现了这香艳的一幕，他解下皮带，抱起赤裸的棕发少女，让她坐在自己两腿之间，和她紧紧结合在一起。少女起初还在恳求男人放开她，在不断的刺激下，她开始大声呻吟起来。  
“啊啊……啊、嗯……啊”  
男人兴奋地加快了抽送的速度，狠狠地掐着她的大腿内侧，一口气冲上了顶峰。  
棕发少女无力地趴在地上，白色污浊从双腿之间流下来。她颤抖地承受着，似乎没意识到身后换了另一个男人。少女的双唇一开一合，伊利亚调高了音量，听见她好像在口齿不清地喊着一个名字——  
“啊啊……伊留什卡……”


End file.
